The invention relates generally to furniture articles, particularly a line of tables and complementary ensembles that are ideally suited for use on small balconies, terraces, decks or walkways and confined or even irregular shaped areas. More specifically it relates to a furniture line that offers customizable furniture items such as table top shapes, sizes, heights and uses from selectable components while maintaining low cost affordability, ease of assembly and disassembly, essentially by hand, and even use of minimal tools and loose parts.
The furniture field is replete with table constructions for indoor and outdoor uses, and they are available limited as to aesthetics and/or functionality so that purchasers have to accept what is offered or available on the market. Accordingly, there has been numerous sacrifices that had to be made either as to aesthetics, functionality, ease of assembly, costs, or suitability for the intended purpose.
It will be appreciated that this background description is merely an overview to aid the reader, and it is not to be taken as reference to particular prior art, nor, as an indication that any of the deficiencies, disadvantages, or other problems pointed out were appreciated in the art or that they were satisfactorily resolved.